Forgive
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! It's Valentine's Day in the Avatar world! But that doesn't stop Zuko and Katara from fighting. But Aang has a plan to help them get along. Will it work? Will Zuko finally get Katara to forgive him?


**HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! I know Valentine's Day probably doesn't exist in the Avatar world, but for the sake of this story, let's pretend it does :) And I'll update my Danny Phantom story _Sing What You Can't Say _soon. I'm just having a bit or writers block with it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender.**

"Good morning," said Aang cheerfully, bouncing into the courtyard of the Western Air Temple, followed by Zuko. Both of them were up at the crack of dawn to practice firebending. Haru, The Duke and Teo were in some random part of the temple.

"Why are you so happy Twinkletoes?" Toph asked as Katara tried to start a fire in order to cook breakfast. The two darn sticks just didn't want to spark today.

"Today's Valentines Day," said Aang, sitting on the ground near Katara's pitiful excuse for a fire.

"Ugh, don't remind me," said Sokka, "When you live in a village full of women, you eventually get sick of Valentine's Day."

"Couldn't be as bad as mine," said Toph, "My parents would throw a huge party every year and stick me in some horrible, uncomfortable puffy dance," Toph shivered, "The memory still gives me chills. Everyone would always say I was _so cute._" Toph pretended to gag.

"I give up," said Katara, throwing the sticks to the ground, "These two stick just don't wanna spark."

"I'll start the fire," Zuko offered. Katara glared at him.

"I don't need your help," she said.

"It looks like you do," Zuko said.

"I can do it by myself, thank you very much,"

"You just said you gave up!"

"Well that doesn't mean I need your help!"

"Here we go again," said Toph, rolling her silver-blue eyes.

"How long do you think this argument will last?" Sokka asked her. Zuko and Katara's arguments were now a daily thing.

"Come on guys, it's Valentine's Day," said Aang, "Can you not argue for one day?"

"He started it!" Katara shouted pointing at Zuko.

"I was just trying to help!" Zuko yelled, defending himself. Katara shrieked in frustration and stormed off. Zuko sat where he was, his head in his hands.

"Why is she always picking a fight with me?" Zuko groaned. A smile suddenly broke over Aang's face.

"Zuko, I have an idea," Aang said.

**Later on during the day**

Katara was sitting at the fountain of in the middle of the courtyard. Zuko and Aang had left on Appa not long ago. Since there wasn't a body of water around the Western Air Temple, Katara often hanged out by the fountain, bending the water into various shapes. She heard the roar of Appa returning, but ignored it, not wanting to see Zuko. When Katara heard footsteps behind her, she ignored it, thinking it was Aang or someone. She was surprised when it was Zuko who sat in front of her on the fountain.

"What do you want?" Katara said coldly. Zuko could have sworn that the water in the fountain froze for a minute. Zuko pulled a blue square box out of his pocket. Then he leaned forward, kissed her cheek and whispered in her ear, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Katara looked at him with a raised eyebrow. She didn't want to accept the gift, but curiosity got the best of her. She took the box from Zuko's hands, opened it and gasped. Inside was a beautiful silver bracelet with a charm that was the symbol of the water tribe.

"Z-Zuko," Katara stuttered. She was speechless. She couldn't snap at him. Not when he gave her something so beautiful.

"It was Aang's idea," said Zuko, avoiding Katara's eyes, "It's sort of a peace offering. I know you don't trust me Katara, but I really have changed. And I'm sorry that I hurt you. It was wrong." Katara really was speechless now. She couldn't believe Zuko would do something like that.

"Thank you," she finally whispered. A small smile crossed Zuko's face.

"No problem," he said, "Do you want me to help you put it on. I mean, I know you can do it by yourself, but you might want help. Or maybe not. At least not help from me-"

"Actually, can you help me put it on?" Katara asked. Zuko looked at her, shocked, and then nodded. Taking the bracelet out of the box, he slipped it onto Katara's tan wrist. It fit perfectly.

"It's beautiful," said Katara, holding up to the light so that the pendent sparkled. Then, to his surprise, Katara leaned forward and hugged him.

"Happy Valentines Day Zuko," she said.

**With Aang, Toph and Sokka**

"So does that mean no more arguments?" Sokka asked, watching Aang's plan unfold as the three of them watched Zuko and Katara.

"Yup," said Aang, proud of himself.

"Aw man," said Toph, "Those fights were entertaining."

**THE END! So there's my little Valentine's Day oneshot. I hope you liked it. Please Review!**


End file.
